


Labor Complaints

by DimiGex



Series: May Drabbles '19 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, because honestly I head canon that Ino has a potty mouth, complaining, how babies were made, labor, some language, you won't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Ino is less than pleased with Sai when she goes into labor. Sakura finds it amusing





	Labor Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my May Drabbles series from Tumblr. The prompt was "This wouldn't happen if I had a penis" and the bonus word was writing. Enjoy!

A scream echoed through the hospital, tearing Sakura's attention away from the paperwork piled on her desk. Sighing softly, she pushed to her feet and grabbed her lab coat from the chair. Cursing filled the corridor when she stepped from her office, some of it impressively descriptive. A few nurses poked their heads over the desk at the sound, but Sakura waved them back to their places. She could handle whatever was going on.

"Stop telling me to breathe," Ino huffed, voice tight with pain and annoyance. "I am breathing."

A frazzled orderly pushed a wheelchair around the corner, murmuring encouragement too low for Sakura to catch. The man's calm demeanor only made things worse. Ino's face reddened considerably and she hissed through clenched teeth. One hand rested on her very pregnant belly, the other balled into a fist.

"In here," Sakura intervened, pushing open a door and flipping on the light. "How far apart are her contractions?

"Every two and half minutes," the man said, wheeling Ino into the room. He attempted to help her onto the bed, but she batted his hands away with a growl. Sakura slid an arm under her friend's shoulder and heaved her out of the wheelchair.

Sakura rested a hand on Ino's stomach when the blond launched into another round of cursing and gripped the railings of the bed. Muscles tightened beneath her fingers and Sakura glanced down at her watch. It wouldn't be long now. Turning back to the orderly, she nodded. "I can handle it from here."

"Just need that in writing," the man said, offering a clipboard for Sakura. He cast a nervous glance at the bed as the contraction passed.

After signing the paper, Sakura nodded toward the door. "Stop by the nurse's station on your way out and tell them to prepare for a delivery. Please," she added as an afterthought. The orderly nodded, relieved to be escaping the chaos.

Sakura buzzed around Ino, adjusting the bed and moving the necessary equipment closer. She opened the cabinet and pulled out two gowns. Tossing the linen one to Ino, Sakura pulled the second one over her clothing. "I need you to take another deep breath in," she encouraged, mimed the movement, "and out. In and out."

"If I hear that one more time," Ino growled, swiping at the sweat on her forehead with the back of a hand.

Sakura changed tactics. "Where's Sai?"

Ino's back arched and her eyes squeezed shut as another contraction rippled through her body. Once it passed, furious eyes found Sakura. "He's out of the village on some top secret Anbu bullshit."

"So close to your due date?" Sakura asked in surprise. "I'll send word to Kakashi. Maybe he can be recalled to the village. I'm sure that you want him-"

"I don't want him here," Ino groaned. "He's the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!"

Sakura couldn't suppress the grin that slid onto her face. She patted Ino's shoulder comfortingly. "I know, but it'll be over soon."

"This wouldn't have happened if I had a penis," Ino half shouted, half groaned as her fingers clawed for purchase on the bed.

"No," Sakura agreed, wiping the sweat from her friend's forehead and adjusting her pillows. "But it's too late for that now. Let's get ready to meet this little one."

Ino collapsed back with a groan as the contraction passed. "Never happening again. I don't care how cute he is."

Sakura burst into laughter. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
